


Entangled

by AliWritesCrack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CURSED FIC, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Smut, Tentacles, beastiality, diver!harry, octopus!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliWritesCrack/pseuds/AliWritesCrack
Summary: In the final battle there were no horcruxes, just a experimental spell which made Voldemort look like he was defeated. In fact it transported him to the other side of the world and turned him into an octopus. A very lustful for Harry octopus.





	Entangled

Diving was fun Harry had decided. Away from the worries of the outside world, diving allowed Harry free to express his thoughts to his hearts content. It was also kind of cool to swim amongst the creatures of the ocean depths. Harry was currently on holiday with Hermione in Australia. She had found her parents and they were spending the rest of the time exploring. Currently they were next to the Great Barrier Reef. Hermione had suggested Harry try diving as it was like flying, but like underwater. It was their last day there, so Harry wanted to dive one last time.

Harry bit into his gillyweed, the taste no longer bothering him and dove into the water. For his last dive he wanted to go somewhere new and headed for the old shipwreck off the coast of his cottage. He was told by the locals to not venture near it due to a strange monster, but after Voldemort, strange monsters really did not phase him in the slightest. He pushed away from the reef and headed into the deeper, darker waters. As he drew closer to the wreck, he scoffed at the local’s notions of strange creatures of the deep, nothing was anywhere close to him. Harry alighted lightly on the ships surface and looked around in amusement. There was nothing next to him. As the thought left his mind a strange tendril wrapped around his leg and pulled him below into the murky depths of the ship’s underbelly.

Harry was terrified, Hermione had warned him about swimming without his wand let alone swimming naked, and yet here he was naked as the day he was born, with his wand on his bed back at the cottage, being dragged to god knows where by a monster of the depths. Harry landed with a dull thump on the bottom of the ship, his eyes steadily adjusting to the darkness. In front of him was a large octopus, its tentacle still attached to his leg. It tilted what looked like its head before coming closer to him. Harry was both scared and curious. Another tentacle emerged from behind the octopus and grabbed onto his other leg before pulling him closer. Harry winced as his bare ass was dragged along the wooden floor. Another tentacle uncoiled from the octopus and moved to briefly brush against his cheek. Harry began to get worried as it began to descend lower brushing briefly against his nipple, causing him to involuntary moan. Without warning a fourth tentacle shot out of nowhere straight into his open mouth. Harry gagged violently and coughed, inhaling large amounts of water. The tentacle carried on forcing its way in and out of Harry’s throat, while the other carried on massaging his nipples. Despite the horrifying nature of this octopus defiling like this. Harry felt his body react. As the blood rushed to his cock, he felt the tentacles on his legs pick him up and flick him onto his knees. He was now even closer to the strange octopus. He felt both embarrassed, disgusted at himself and yet extremely aroused. The octopus unravelled a fifth tentacle which gracefully wrapped around his hardening cock and began to gently rub it, causing him to let out a harsh moan. Far too gone in his arousal to care about embarrassment, Harry began to rut against the tentacle, his brain lost in the haze of pleasure. A sixth tentacle rubbed around the base of Harry’s spine descending lower and lower until it teased at his hole. Harry stifled a moan, before nodding and without hesitation the tentacle plunged in, filling harry with a mix of pain and unbridled pleasure. Harry felt for once whole, like a tiny part of him was filled again. He pushed up against the tentacle the suckers plaguing his body adding to his heightened pleasure. He felt a somewhat odd pain on his cheeks, like a mark being branded into his flesh but he just assumed it was part of the wreck brushing against his arse. The seventh tentacle joined the previous one and Harry had never felt so full. His arse was a burning mess of pleasure. Harry felt pressure building up inside him and with a great scream he came, jettisoning his milky mess deep into the ocean. The octopus had also started vibrating, causing Harry to moan sharply due to the overstimulation. A great flood filled up inside his hole, making him feel happy. The haze began to wear off, but the stimulation carried on as each tentacle left his body. Harry began to feel breathless, at first thinking it was the aftereffects of the sex but realising it was his gillyweed wearing off. Harry motioned at his gills and the octopus seeming to understand him released his legs. Harry stood for a second not knowing quite what to say but the octopus had already vanished into the darkness. Harry swam back to the surface, octopus’ semen still dripping out of his asshole.

Harry had made it back to the beach, his ass still burning slightly. Although he was embarrassed it had happened, he didn’t regret it. Hermione looked at him in amusement as he walked in still naked. She smiled and asked, “Swimming naked again, I take it?”

“Yeah, it’s the only way to truly feel free” Harry replied, and grinned slightly embarrassed but knowing Hermione was used to seeing him naked.

“Your arse looks slightly red, is it okay? Let me check it out for you” Hermione questioned in full worry mode.

Harry backed up fast, but Hermione had already seen the damage.

“Harry,” she asked in a slightly amused but scared voice, “Why do you have ‘Tom Riddle’s Bitch’ branded onto your arsecheek?”

Harry went red and sat down wincing before whispering almost to himself, “He was the bloody octopus all along.”


End file.
